Payment transaction systems that use a mobile data terminal to handle credit/debit card transactions for a merchant are known. Typically, the merchant's data terminal is a mobile smartphone, tablet computer or portable computing device with cellular data communication capabilities, such as General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) or 3G (3rd generation mobile telecommunications technology), and are capable of running a payment application. A payment card reader and paper receipt printer are also typically provided as peripheral devices in communication with the data terminal. The payment application preferably provides accounting functions for the merchant, such as calculating a total bill, printing receipts, providing summaries of transactions etc. and the payment application can communicate electronically with a transaction processing back-end server to process and settle the transactions.
Examples of such known systems are described in GB No. 2427059 (Bristol Office Machines), EP No. 0741884 (mCom Solutions) and EP No. 1240631 (Swisscom Mobile AG).
In such known card payment systems, cardholders typically expect to receive a paper receipt printed at the physical point of sale. As card payment systems move towards a paper-less environment, systems have been developed to provide digital receipts to a mobile phone, for example, a system by Proximiant, Inc.
However, there is a need for a more efficient, flexible and secure system for providing access to receipt data associated with the completed transactions.